Another Summer Together
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: It's two years later and the siblings from brotherly love are stuck together again. Growing up has it's own share of pains as the brothers are sure to learn. Perhaps though Sonic,Scourge and Shadow can help each other though it. R
1. Chapter 1

Knothole village

Knothole

Hedgehog residence

2 years after Brotherly Love

Normal POV

"No!" All three hedgehogs turned and glared at their mother (or in Shadow's case adopted mother).

"Mom you can't expect us to..."Sonic started.

"Spend another summer together..."Scourge finished.

"You all survived the first time and you all had fun."

"Hello I nearly died!" The twins said together. Shadow sighed. Now that he was 19, Bernadette couldn't force him to stay with his younger siblings this time. Not that he really minded sure Sonic was a little more cocky and Scourge was a little more...well it was Scourge so not much had changed. The green hedgehog was slightly more respectful to Shadow but other than that he was still the old "I love to hate you" Scourge he always had been. Especially now that his ex girlfriend was dating Sonic and had dated Shadow once or twice.

"Boys it'll be the last time you get to see each other before heading to university. Please for me?" The sky blue Hedgehog asked. Using his heroic personality against him she was able to get Sonic to cave and Shadow had agreed he'd go. Scourge (as always) wasn't so easy to persuade.

"Come on Scourge please? I'll never try to bribe collages into accepting you again." Scourge shook his head.

"I'm not going and you can't make me!"

Train station next day

"She made me..." The green Hedgehog mumbled. Sonic gave a smirk in his slightly older twin's direction. Scourge glared.

"So you tell Fiona you'll be out of town for the summer Sonic?" Scourge asked his voice dripping with anger.

"Yes Scourgiketo I did have a problem with that?"

"Not at all if you like "that type,"" Scourge answered.

"That type! That type! Scourge you don't have to blame me for this. You're the one that dumped her!"

"Yeah after I found out she was seeing 5 different guys behind my back including you!"

"Like you weren't doing the same to her!" Sonic's spines tensed preparing for a fight. It never came. Shadow quickly pulled the twins and the bags onto the train and shoved them in a compartment shutting the door behind them.

"Now can we please spend the remainder of the summer without trying to kill each other?" Shadow asked. Sonic sighed.

"Yeah...truce Scourge?" Sonic said holding out his hand only to have it smacked away by his emerald copy.

"I hope you drown in the lake." Scourge told him before looking out the window. Sonic's ears folded against his head and he fell silent for the rest of the trip.

Well I made a sequel! Yes Scourge is a little more moody in this story than the last time but I'm sure everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Knothole village

The Cabin!

Normal POV

Like before, Scourge had managed to get top bunk and the green hedgehog was spending a lot of time asleep. The fact that Scourge didn't even care about meals worried Shadow a little, but the fear of the "YOU'RE NOT MY FLIPPING FATHER!" drama kept him from intervening. Sonic tried talking to him but the green twin just glared. Saying that he was older than Sonic and could handle himself." To which Sonic had mumbled "20 seconds...20 flipping seconds." Shadow sighed. Things were definitely different this time. The black hedgie slowly approached Scourge bed. Being as tall as he was Shadow didn't need a stepladder to talk face to face with Scourge. The green Hedgehog quickly turned away.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. Using a hand Shadow was able to turn Scourge over so the hedgie was facing him again.

"I want to know why you're acting so weird."

"I'm not acting weird...I'm the same...you're just different."

"Scourge...you used to be a child prodigy...what the hell happened?"

"Children grow up, they get girlfriends then their girlfriend starts dating behind my back and we all fall into a small state of depression kay?" He turned over to face the wall.

'No not okay! I doubt this is over one girl. Come on Scourge you know I'm not gonna tell anyone and Sonic's out running."

"It's nothing..." Scourge said as Shadow yanked him down. Shadow quickly pulled up his jacket sleeve to the elbow particularly the inside of Scourge's elbow. _Scars..._ Scourge tried to pull his arm back.

"Why in hell!" The ebony hedgehog shouted.

"Shadow-no danna..."

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"THE FOUL SUBSTANCE YOU'RE INJECTING INTO YOUR BLOODSTREAM!"

"Why do you care?" Scourge shouted pulling him arm back. SMACK! Shadow's hand made contact with Scourge's face.

"I care because you're my brother and it's my responsibility to keep you out of trouble."

"Yeah and mom'd have your pelt!"

"Scourgiketo Casanova Anakin Hedgehog." Shadow started. "I should call mom and make her send you to rehab or something."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I can't see you surviving that and still being my little brother."

"The old me is dead. He died a long time ago Shadow! And he's NEVER coming back!" Scourge grabbed his bag and walked out. "And neither is the new me! GOOD BYE!" Shadow fought the urge to go after him.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted banging his fist against the bed post. Things had diffinately changed since last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Knothole village

15 minutes later

The Cabin

Normal POV

"So he just left?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. "Then why don't we go after him?"

"Sonic, Scourge doesn't want us around chasing him would cause him to use drastic measures."

"Such as?"

"Suicide is on the list...we have to let him lead his own life."

"But he's going in the wrong direction"

"Sonic I know what I'm talking about. Now help me look for it."

"For what?"

"Look if Scourge was taking anything he'd eventually run out and would've had to make or find more. So help me look for a stash kay?"

"Umm...o...Kay..." The blue Hedgehog gave a confused look but started looking. "I've found something!" he said after a few minutes. Shadow noticed a white powder.

"Heroin..." Shadow whispered.

"Bad right?"

"Yes but not the worst thankfully"

"What the worst?"

"Meth...and hopefully Scourge hasn't tried it or we're in trouble."

"Why? I mean I know it's bad but why especially?"

"Because not many people survive more than a year and it's nearly impossible to beat a meth addiction once it starts...its cheap too and need be Scourge could make his own."

"So this is why you freaked on him huh?"

"No Sonic."

"Then?"

"You stay here I'll find him."

"But...you said chasing him..."

"He won't know I'm fallowing him."

"Shadow...don't go! I've been alone most of my life I don't wanna be alone anymore. If you go after him I know something bad is gonna happen." Sonic hung on to Shadow's wrist.

"Let me go Sonic."

"Shadow..."

"Don't make me use your full name."

"I don't care! You said Scourge could handle himself."

"I lied, now let go Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog." Sonic glared but let go.

"Bring him back Shadow." The blue hedgehog whispered giving his older brother a hug. Shadow nodded.

"I will. If mom calls tell her me and Scourge are fishing kay?"

"Alright. Sayanora Shadow." Shadow nodded before leaving. Sonic sighed. "I call top bunk..." He whispered to himself as a tear started to fall.

Uh oh! Will Shadow find Scourge? Will Sonic survive the loneness? Will Bernadette find out? REVIEW! And you'll find out...


	4. Chapter 4

Knothole village

Cabin later that night

Normal POV

Sonic had finally fallen asleep but it was far from restful the thoughts of being alone had entered his sub-conscious and the sapphire hedgehog's mind was racing nearly as fast as his feet.

"Scourge...Shadow...come back..." He mumbled as the dream he'd been having turned into memories.

The Dream

Alone, that's where he was. The school he'd been sent to had separated him from his family. He was training to be a hero. Top of the class and hated because of it. The brief phone calls he received from home were rare. It'd been only when a tragedy struck he'd been allowed home. His father's death had made him necessary around Knothole so he wasn't alone anymore and never wished to be again.

End of Dream

New Mobotropolis

Next morning

Normal POV

After running all night, Scourge had made it to the city. Tired as he was it was hard not to be distracted by the sights and sounds. He didn't even notice Shadow as the ebony Hedgehog fallowed him quietly. A white bat approached Scourge. Her aqua eyes shimmered reflecting the sun.

"Long time no see Scourgiketo." She smiled.

"Yeah must've been a whole week." He kissed her much to the annoyance of Shadow. "So that offer still open Rouge?" The green hedgehog asked. Rouge nodded.

"I think I have room but if not...you may just have to stay with me."

"Let's hope there's no more room." Scourge whispered in her ear causing her to giggle. Shadow shook his head. _Idiot..._

All right, we got to see a little bit of Sonic's past. I made a ScourgexRouge moment Yay!

REVIEW if you want to see more!


	5. Chapter 5

Knothole village

Cabin

Early morning

Normal POV

An emerald eye opened slowly. Alone again.

"Too early..." Sonic mumbled. He tried to fall back to sleep giving up a few minutes later. "Too quiet..." He got up. Flipping through an old CD folder, he found what he was looking for. He popped the CD into a portable player. Head phones in his ears he listened. His voice stood out in the recording. He smiled listening to it. Just something Scourge had made for school. Sigh he missed the past. He flipped to the end. A new voice had replaced his.

"I know that by now you realize that hate has brought me away. By the time you get this it'll be too late, I'm praying that you will forgive me one day so we can move on and be together again..." It said. The CD ended. Sonic blinked.

"Scourge." Sonic whispered and rushed off to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

Knothole village

Outside Rouge's

Later that afternoon

Normal POV

The green Hedgehog had taken time out to clear his head cancer stick to his lips he was not pleased when a certain black and red hedgehog dropped down from a fire escape above him. Hidden behind shades ice blue met crimson in a death glare.

"Stalking me now are you?" He asked.

"Someone had to make sure you survived, besides _little _brother you take me up on that and I'd mention a few of your little habits."

"So where'd you ditch Sonic?"

"That's none of you concern, he's safe and I'm going to make sure you are too even if I have to drag your tail to rehab to do it."

"You don't scare me Shadikun, I can handle myself."

"Can you? Really? Scourge you'd be dead within a month."

"Are you sure that's not what I want?" Shadow gave a hiss of annoyance but remained calm.

"If it's what you want I'm sorry you had to go to such drastic measures." He retorted causing Scourge's spines to tense.

"You think you can beat all battles with your mouth. Out here you actually have to be able to fight."

"And you can?" Shadow received a glare.

"I can...generally it's not needed, having a rep it a good thing you know."

"Is that why you go out of your way to drive everyone insane?"

"No just you and Sonic."

"I think you failed." Shadow told him. Sonic popped up from a nearby dumpster. 'Then again I've been wrong before..."

"I'm not insane Shadow! I came here to bring both of you back."

"Not happening bro." Scourge glared.

"Uh huh..." Sonic gave Scourge a hug that the green Hedgehog reluctantly returned.

"You know hugging your little brother ruins the tough guy image." Shadow told Scourge.

"Shut up Shadz"

Ha! Brotherly love aww...NO it is not over! I still have more stuff to add...


	7. Chapter 7

Knothole village

Cliffs over the lake

5 minutes from Cabin

Normal POV

"Summer's over now huh?" Scourge asked quietly. Shadow nodded.

"Yep Next week we'll all go our separate ways...different collages, different occupations eventually different lives...such is fate." The black hedgehog said.

"Shadow don't be like that, It's not the end of the world...we'll still all be brothers." Sonic told him looking out to the water.

"Sure you still want me guys?" Scourge whispered. Sonic gave a helpful smile towards the slightly older twin.

"Of course we're bros gotta stick together." He said.

As the sun started to set on the lake, the wind blowing though the trees they all realized it too...

_Family by night Family by day_

_Divided we fall together we stay_

_Forever_

Aww...wasn't that good? Nice whimsical ending? Happy! Well this is the end...I might be leaving fanfic. Well Review and I may stay a little longer.


End file.
